I can't believe that you're in love with me
by Velia Vasari
Summary: Cuando Greg oyó esas palabras del propio Mycroft, no pudo creerle. Tampoco pudo hacerlo cuando empezó a decírselo a todo el mundo, o cuando lo vio escrito en todos los taxis de Londres. ¿Mycroft, enamorado de él? Mystrade.
1. Prólogo: ¿Que tú qué?

¡Muy buenas a todos! Aquí estoy con un fanfic más, esta vez participa en el **reto "221B el Musical" del foro I am shelocked**. Como tiene que estar relacionado con la música de alguna manera, he decidido basarme en una de mis canciones favoritas: _I can't believe that you're in love with me_ , de Frank Sinatra. En realidad no es suya la canción, sólo la versión, pero es mi favorita. Cuando la escuché buscando ideas para el fic, supe que tenía que usarla. Y escuchando la letra... Todo me vino solo (en total serán 5 capítulos contando el epílogo).. A continuación os he dejado la letra, y la he traducido al castellano por si hay gente que no sabe inglés. Dudo que algunas frases estén del todo bien traducidas, así que agradecería que me echáseis una mano con ello :D

 **Advertencias** : Mystrade, un poco de acoso, y... La categoría que he puesto es "M". ¿Hace falta decir más?

Y sin más, os dejo leer.

PD: sí, ya sé que el prólogo es un poco corto. Los siguientes capítulos serán más largos, lo prometo.

* * *

 _Your eyes are blue, your kisses too. / Tus ojos son azules, tus besos también._

 _I never knew what they could do. / Nunca supe lo que podían hacer._

 _I can't believe that you're in love with me. / No puedo creer que estés enamorado de mí._

 _You are telling everyone I know, / Le estás diciendo a todo el que conozco,_

 _I'm on your mind, each place you go. / Estoy en tu mente, cada lugar al que vas._

 _They can't believe that you're in love with me. / No pueden creer que estés enamorado de mí._

 _I have always placed you far above me. / Siempre te he puesto muy por encima de mí._

 _I just can't imagine that you love me. / Simplemente no puedo imaginar que me quieres._

 _After all is said and done, to think that I'm the lucky one, / Después de todo lo que se ha dicho y hecho, pensar que yo soy el afortunado,_

 _Cannot believe that you're in love with me. / No puedo creer que estés enamorado de mí._

 _I have always placed you way up there above me. / Siempre te he puesto muy arriba por encima de mí._

 _Could never imagine that you love me. / Nunca podría imaginar que me quieres._

 _And after all is said and done, to think that I'm the only one, / Después de todo lo que se ha dicho y hecho, pensar que yo soy el único,_

 _I can't believe that you're in love... / No puedo creer que estés enamorado..._

 _Can't believe that you're in love... / No puedo creer que estés enamorado..._

 _Can't believe that you're in love with me. / No puedo creer que estés enamorado de mí._

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO: ¿QUE TÚ QUÉ?**

—Gregory, ¿estás bien?

—Perdona, ¿podrías repetir lo que has dicho hace un momento? Creo que he oído mal...

—He dicho que estoy enamorado de ti.

—No, no he oído mal—murmuró Greg para sus adentros.

No sabía si sentirse halagado, eufórico, asustado o humillado. Tenía que haber sospechado desde el primer momento en el que pisó ese restaurante que esa cena iba a ser distinta de las demás. Siempre habían sido cenas de amigos, o mejor dicho cenas donde dos personas se desahogaban hablando de la actitud de Sherlock o de los casos imposibles en los que se metía. De vez en cuando hablaban de sus gustos, intereses, o del insospechado aprecio que Mycroft sentía hacia los peces -¡tenía una pecera enorme en su casa! La había visto Greg con sus propios ojos-, y aunque era cierto que Greg se había visto atrapado desde la primera cena por la serena aunque interesante personalidad de Mycroft, jamás se había atrevido a soñar que él pudiera sentir algo parecido.

Por eso su primera reacción había sido quedarse completamente quieto esperando despertar en cualquier momento. Pero no ocurrió, ni ocurriría.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio—bromeó Greg dejando la servilleta de tela sobre la mesa, la misma a la que se había aferrado cuando Mycroft le soltó la bomba.

—Jamás bromearía con algo relacionado contigo.

Greg le miró a los ojos para ver si estaba mintiendo -¿siempre habían sido sus ojos tan azules?-, pero muy pocas veces le había visto así. Había dejado a un lado su sonrisa de político, ese leve fruncimiento del ceño, o ese alzamiento de cejas que le hacía parecer alguien de la alta nobleza, para sustituirlo por una leve sonrisa que llegaba a sus ojos brillantes de emoción. Su frente salpicada de pecas estaba por fin libre de arrugas de tanto arquear las cejas, y su pelo corto pelirrojo estaba tan impecable como siempre.

Cuanto más le miraba, peor se sentía. ¿Cómo podía un fantástico hombre como aquel fijarse en él? Con cada segundo que pasaba se convencía más de que tenía que ser una broma, o a lo mejor se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y le había dado pena. No sabía qué opción era peor.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme.

Greg se levantó bruscamente, tirando la silla en el proceso, y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la salida. Recogió su abrigo del guardarropas y salió a la calle, prácticamente corriendo del pavor que sentía en su pecho. Sabía que le estaba dando un ataque de pánico pero no quería calmarse, quería salir corriendo hasta estar bien resguardado en su cama e imaginar que su amistad con Mycroft seguía intacta.

Sin embargo un tirón hacia atrás en el brazo le impidió seguir huyendo.

—¡Gregory, por favor, escúchame!—dijo un suplicante y jadeante Mycroft. ¿Mycroft jadeando? ¿Mycroft había corrido para alcanzarle? ¿Por él?—. Por favor, no te vayas.

—No quiero que te rías de mí—se defendió Greg completamente serio soltándose del agarre de Mycroft, pero no se movió del sitio.

—¿Reírme? ¿Por qué crees que me estoy riendo de ti?

—Porque es imposible que estés enamorado de mí.

Tras unos segundos y tras haber recuperado aire suficiente, Mycroft sólo pudo decir una cosa:

—¿Perdón?

—No me creo que estés enamorado. No de mí, por lo menos.

Otros segundos de silencio. En parte Greg se sentía orgulloso, era muy difícil dejar a un Holmes sin palabras.

—¿Perdón?—repitió Mycroft. Greg se dio media vuelta para irse pero Mycroft volvió a impedírselo—. ¿Por qué no me puedo enamorar de ti?

—¿Tú me has visto, Mycroft? ¿Realmente lo has hecho? Tengo casi 50 años, estoy divorciado, comparto piso con una familia de ratas, tengo un trabajo peligroso y más que absorbente, el pelo canoso, la ventanilla de mi coche no funciona bien... Tú estás muy por encima de todo eso.

—No, no lo estoy. Solo soy un triste y solitario miembro del Gobierno con un trabajo igual de absorbente que ha caído irremediablemente rendido a tus pies.

—Mycroft, por favor...—Greg no sabía muy bien qué le estaba pidiendo, sólo sabía que quería marcharse de allí y no tener esa conversación.

—No, escúchame, Gregory Lestrade—dijo Mycroft con un duro tono de voz—. Me has enamorado con todas tus cualidades y por quién eres. Deseo y necesito ser parte de tu vida, quejarme contigo de la ventanilla rota, acompañarte las pocas veces que tengas que ir a ver a tu exmujer, y ni se te ocurra decir nada malo sobre tu pelo porque cuando estoy contigo sólo soy capaz de pensar en pasar mis dedos por él.

Greg quiso reír ante eso último, pero contuvo las ganas. Mycroft estaba demasiado serio -y posiblemente enfadado- como para reírse. Además sentía un agradable calor en su pecho que no quería que desapareciera, aunque siguiera creyendo que todo era una mentira.

—Te quiero, Gregory. Estoy tan enamorado de ti, y solamente de ti, que haría cualquier cosa para estar a tu lado.

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, mirándose a los ojos. Las luces de un coche les iluminaron y sacaron a Greg de esa pequeña ensoñación en la que se había metido.

—Sé que tú también sientes algo, Gregory. Si no, no actuarías así.

—¿Me estás diciendo esto porque te doy pena?

—Por supuesto que no—Mycroft parecía levemente ofendido, pero en seguida se le pasó—. ¿Por qué no me crees, Gregory? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo hagas?

Tenía miedo. Estaba aterrorizado, en verdad. Sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo que sus sentimientos por Mycroft eran comparables o incluso mayores a los que sentía cuando se casó. Y sólo había que ver cómo acabó, siendo engañado por un profesor de Educación Física. Jamás podría superar eso con Mycroft, además de que seguía pensando que pertenecían a ligas completamente distintas. Mycroft estaba en los primeros puestos de la Primera División, mientras que Greg era de la National League. Y por mucho que lo negara Mycroft, no iba a cambiar.

Mycroft estaba esperando su respuesta, pero Greg no sabía qué decir. Así que Mycroft tomó una decisión.

—De acuerdo, si no me crees te convenceré—dijo Mycroft con voz decidida.

—¿Perdón?—esa vez era el turno de Greg de quedarse sin palabras.

—Si no crees que esté enamorado de ti, te lo demostraré.

Sin decir nada más Mycroft se fue por donde vino, dejando a un Greg en estado de shock en medio de la calle.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar?—se preguntó en voz alta.


	2. Capítulo 1: Tengo un mensaje para usted

**CAPÍTULO 1: SEÑOR, TENGO UN MENSAJE PARA USTED**

Después de que Mycroft se fuera, Greg estuvo casi media hora parado en el mismo sitio sin saber qué pensar. No quería imaginarse la cara que tendría para que varias personas se pararan a preguntarle si estaba bien. A la cuarta, decidió que lo mejor sería irse a su casa. Necesitaba un buen baño y una buena noche de sueño. Urgentemente. Seguro que al día siguiente se daría cuenta que todo había sido un sueño o una alucinación.

Pero no fue así.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue la cara sonriente de Mycroft diciéndole que le quería y su resolución para que le creyera. Con un suspiro de resignación se levantó de la cama para enfrentarse a un nuevo día de trabajo. Desayunó, se puso uno de sus muchos malgastados trajes y se marchó a New Scotland Yard con una inquietante sensación en su pecho. Y con razón, porque nada más entrar a su despacho y quitarse el abrigo, Sally entró con una carpeta en la mano y un café.

—Te traigo el informe que me pediste ayer—le dejó la carpeta en la mesa y justo al lado, el café.

—Gracias, Sally—dijo Greg inundándose del olor que tanto le gustaba por las mañanas. Seguramente sería adicto a la cafeína, pero no pensaba hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Y por cierto, un hombre con un nombre igual de absurdo que el del friki me ha dicho, y son palabras textuales: "si no quiere acabar patrullando en el peor barrio de Londres, dígale al Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade que estoy enamorado de él". No sé quién es, jefe, pero si está relacionado con el friki te recomiendo que le denuncies por acoso.

Greg aún tenía la mano extendida hacia el perchero, no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que Sally empezó a hablar. Había esperado que, si era verdad lo que le había dicho, le enviaría flores con tarjetas. No eso.

—¿Su nombre era Mycroft?

—De verdad, jefe: denúnciale.

—No hace falta, Sally. No es un acosador—intentó quitarle importancia actuando normal y sentándose tras su escritorio—. Gracias por pasarme el recado.

Le dio un sorbo al café mientras veía cómo su subordinada arrugaba la nariz a modo de desaprobación. Aun así no dijo nada más y cerró la puerta tras ella. Una vez solo, Greg dejó el vaso en el escritorio e inclinándose hacia adelante, enterró su cara entre las manos y suspiró. Iba a ser un día muy largo. Lo sabía.

A medida que fue pasando la mañana, vio que tenía razón. En general todos le saludaban tranquilamente, pero antes de comer Dimmock se había pasado por su despacho para darle un mensaje parecido al de Sally, o eso suponía porque Dimmock no paraba de gritar.

—¡Me ha secuestrado para darte un mensaje! ¡A mí, un policía de Scotland Yard! Y no cualquier policía, sino un Detective Inspector. ¡Detective inspector, Lestrade!

Greg se pasó la mano por el pelo para intentar tranquilizarse y aclarar sus ideas, pero justo su cerebro decidió recordarle en ese momento que según Mycroft, él quería hacer eso mismo. Y se imaginó a ellos dos en la cama, tapados de cintura para abajo con una sábana, gimiendo por el éxtasis del roce de sus cuerpos, Mycroft encima de él hundiendo sus dedos en su pelo grisáceo, tirando de él, y sintió un agradable cosquilleo en su entrepierna.

Cosquilleo completamente fuera de lugar. Carraspeó para serenarse e intentó calmar a Dimmock.

—Sí, Dimmock, sé que no es normal secuestrar a la gente. A mí también me lo hizo durante un tiempo. Pero dime exactamente qué te dijo.

—¿Y dices tan tranquilamente que te secuestraba en medio de la calle?

—Técnicamente no es un secuestro, subes a su limusina por voluntad propia—defendió a Mycroft inconscientemente pero sacudió la cabeza en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba—. Pero ese no es el punto aquí. Dime las palabras exactas de su mensaje, por favor.

Su colega, ya más tranquilo -al parecer la excusa de Greg había cumplido su cometido-, entrecerró los ojos haciendo memoria hasta que al final lo recordó:

—Creo que fue algo como: "ya que el Detective Inspector Lestrade le tiene en alta estima, me gustaría que le comunicara que estoy enamorado de él". Estaba tan sorprendido que sólo pude preguntarle por su nombre y decirle que le daría el mensaje. ¡Pero me secuestró!

Greg se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y suspiró mientras su colega volvía a gritar incoherentemente. Sabía que no era lo que debía pensar, pero menos mal que Dimmock era policía. No habría sido un buen mensajero.

Después de conseguir que Dimmock se fuera a gritar a otra parte, su superior Bickerton le mandó llamar a su despacho. Y al no tener una cara muy afable, suponía de qué se trataba.

—Me han llamado los de arriba. De tan arriba que ni siquiera yo los puedo ver desde aquí—Greg tragó saliva y plantó los pies en el suelo frente a su superior, sentado tras su escritorio—. Me han ordenado que le diga que un tal Mycroft Holmes está enamorado de usted, y por lo que he oído hoy por los pasillos no soy el único a quien ha mandado decírselo. No estoy en contra de su nuevas... —hizo una pausa momentánea para encontrar la palabra adecuada—inclinaciones, Lestrade. Pero le advierto una cosa—le dijo señalándole con un dedo—, no quiero que esta relación suya reduzca la productividad del Departamento, y mucho menos la de su división. Si desciende el índice de casos resueltos le cambiaré a narcóticos. ¿Ha quedado claro?

—Más que el agua, señor.

—Bien. Puede volver al trabajo—Greg se dio la vuelta, quería salir de allí lo antes posible, pero su superior aún le retuvo un poco más—. Por cierto, Lestrade—Greg se giró—, ¿cree que podría convencer a su pareja para aumentar el presupuesto del Departamento?

—No somos pareja, señor.

—No desaproveche la oportunidad. Uno nunca sabe cuándo será el último tren...

"Para conseguir dinero", agregó Greg en su cabeza. Cuando cerró la puerta del despacho, se sintió repentinamente como si no hubiera dormido en dos días. No creía poder soportar lo que quedaba de día si seguía de esa manera.

Bajó a la cafetería a comer un sándwich, pero antes de terminarlo llamaron a su móvil por un nuevo caso. Tiró lo que le quedaba a la basura y fue con Sally en su coche hacia la nueva escena del crimen. Un allanamiento de morada en Mayfair que había acabado en el asesinato de toda la familia. Una tragedia, y la sangrienta escena no ayudaba mucho. Estuvieron investigando y recogiendo pistas hasta que por fin llegó el equipo forense para examinar los cuerpos, y con ellos Anderson.

—Lestrade, tengo un mensaje muy inquietante que darle.

—Oh, no—se lamentó Greg cerrando los ojos, esperando el golpe. Anderson no, cualquiera menos él.

—Un tal Mycroft—dijo Anderson ignorando completamente su gemido—, después de amenazarme con ponerme de celador en el peor hospital de Gran Bretaña si no seguía sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, me ha pedido que le diga que está enamorado de usted.

—¿Otra vez el friki 2.0?—se quejó Sally, quien había escuchado todo, mientras Greg se daba de golpes contra la farola más cercana.

—¿Friki 2.0?—preguntó Anderson.

—A mí también me dio ese mensaje. Tengo la teoría de que es familiar del friki. Sólo en una familia de locos pondrían esos nombres.

—No le vi mucho parecido con Sherlock. Aunque estaba todo bastante oscuro...

—¿Oscuro?—Sally parecía realmente interesada.

—¿No te llevó a una fábrica abandonada?

—No, se sentó conmigo mientras desayunaba. Y era la primera vez que pisaba esa cafetería.

—¡El friki 2.0 nos tiene vigilados!—se alarmó Anderson, y a Greg le entraron ganas de reír histéricamente mientras seguía dándose golpes. Si ellos sólo supieran...—No puede permitir que alguien así se enamore de usted, Lestrade.

—Será mejor que te calles, Anderson, o te aseguro que habrá consecuencias. Créeme, no te gustarán, aunque sinceramente me importa bien poco lo que pueda llegar a pasarte—dijo suavemente una voz que conocía muy bien—. Por mí, como si te envía a Corea del Norte.

—¿Acaso sabes dónde está Corea, friki?—se burló Sally—. Sorprendente para alguien que no sabe lo que es el sistema solar.

—Sally, calla—le regañó Greg—. Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí?—Greg se dio la vuelta completamente para encarar a Sherlock—. No te he pedido ayuda.

—Ni te la quiero ofrecer. ¿Un allanamiento? Aburrido. John, haz lo que sea que has venido a hacer y vámonos. Tengo unas moscas esperando a ser envenenadas.

—¿Envenenadas?—preguntó Anderson. Sally puso los ojos en blanco y se marchó, y Greg prefirió hacer como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

—Sherlock, no seas impaciente—unos pasos por detrás de Sherlock estaba John, con su inalterable pose de militar. Después de echar una dura mirada a su amigo se acercó a Greg y le dio una rígida palmada en el brazo a modo de saludo.

—Te diré que es un placer verte si no me traes un mensaje—anunció Greg.

John frunció levemente los labios.

—Entonces lo mejor será que me vaya.

Greg suspiró derrotado e hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que siguiera.

—Qué más da, un mensaje más... ¿Qué te ha dicho Mycroft a ti?

John enrojeció un poco, pero siguió con su expresión inalterable. Se mojó los labios rápidamente y miró hacia los lados para asegurarse de que nadie les oía. Anderson había vuelto con los cadáveres, Sally no quería tener nada que ver con John o Sherlock, y Sherlock le miraba con una sospechosa mirada asesina. Prefería no pensar en por qué.

—No es solo el mensaje. Por lo que he podido deducir, no crees que él te...—John paró un momento para coger aire, como si le costara decirlo—, te quiera—Greg le pilló mirando de reojo a Sherlock, y evitó mostrar una sonrisa. Así que le incomodaba el tema porque Sherlock estaba cerca, interesante—. No sé cómo se declaró ni quiero meterme en vuestra relación pero...

—No somos pareja—repuso Greg por segunda vez ese día, pero John le ignoró.

—Mycroft de verdad te quiere, aunque me sigue costando creerlo. Te lo estoy diciendo yo, no porque sea el mensaje. Hace unos días vino a hablar conmigo.

—¿Contigo?—preguntó Greg extrañado.

—A mí también me pareció extraño, y aún más cuando me dijo de golpe que estaba enamorado de alguien y no sabía qué hacer. Intenté sonsacarle quién era, pero no conseguí nada así que le aconsejé que simplemente se lo dijera a esa persona. Si hubiera sabido que eras tú...

—¿Le habrías recomendado otra cosa?

El corazón de Greg empezó a latir deprisa. Se sentía furioso contra John, no sabía muy bien por qué. Aunque le seguía pareciendo improbable que Mycroft tuviera sentimientos por él, sí empezaba a aceptar que hubiera una muy pequeña probabilidad de que Mycroft le estuviera contando la verdad.

—No lo sé. A lo mejor sí, nunca me ha parecido que vosotros dos tuvierais una relación... Una relación, a secas.

—Nos hemos estado viendo bastantes meses. Sólo para cenar como amigos—Greg sintió la necesidad de explicarse ante la cara de sorpresa de John—, nada serio. Lo más que hacemos es quejarnos sobre Sherlock.

—¿Meses?

—Sí, meses.

John abrió la boca, pero se arrepentió en el último momento de lo que iba a decir. Repitió el mismo gesto varias veces hasta que mostró una sonrisa cómplice.

—Me dijo que pensaba que tú sentías lo mismo.

—Eso es privado—dijo Greg sintiendo cómo él también se sonrojaba, esperaba que poco.

—Por supuesto—John se puso repentinamente serio y carraspeó—. Bueno, el mensaje de Mycroft: "te quiero, Gregory".

—¿Sólo eso? ¿No hay ninguna amenaza ni nada más?

En parte Greg se sentía decepcionado. Aunque no lo reconocería nunca en voz alta, le hacían gracia las amenazas. John iba a contestar, pero de repente apareció Sherlock y arrastró a John fuera del cordón policial.

—Suficiente, tenemos que ir a casa a envenenar a las moscas—Greg le oyó decir a Sherlock.

—¡Sherlock, estaba hablando! ¡No puedes arrastrarme así!

—Aburrido. Vamos a por las moscas.

Esa vez, Greg sí sonrió. Sherlock estaba muy gracioso cuando se ponía celoso. Celoso por un "te quiero" de Mycroft. La sonrisa se le borró de la cara, y con la mirada puesta en la dirección en la que se habían ido Sherlock y John, se perdió en sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso podría ser verdad? Deseaba tanto que lo fuera, era lo único que quería. Pero estaba tan cansado de sufrir, tenía tanto miedo...

—Jefe, los análisis preliminares han terminado ya—le dijo Sally a su espalda, sacándole de sus pensamientos—. ¿Dejo pasar ya al juez?

—Sí, no creo que podamos sacar mucho más—se obligó a dejar a un lado sus problemas personales y a centrarse en el trabajo. Una familia había muerto por un robo fallido. Ese crimen no podía quedar sin un castigo.

Cuando volvió por la tarde a Scotland Yard, se sorprendió de la cantidad de colegas que le decían con una sonrisa en la cara "Mycroft te quiere", o "Mycroft está enamorado de ti". Cada vez que Bickerton oía alguna de esas frases le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, recordándole la amenaza de esa mañana, y Greg se enfadaba con sus colegas y les obligaba a acelerar el trabajo. Por nada del mundo quería ser destinado a narcóticos, todos estaba aún más locos que ahí.

Durante los días siguientes los mensajes parecieron menguar bastante, pero como mínimo seguía recibiendo cada hora en su despacho a un colega y se lo recordaba. Más de una vez estuvo tentado de llamar a Mycroft y pedirle que parara, pero le gustaba tanto oír esas palabras aunque fueran mentira... Sabía que era algo egoísta querer disfrutar de ello un poco más, así que sólo se dio hasta ese fin de semana para hacerlo. Y aparte de los mensajes, otros compañeros le preguntaban si por fin había contestado a Mycroft diciéndole que también le quería. Greg entonces se enfadaba con el cotilla de turno y le mandaba de vuelta al trabajo, pero de poco sirvió. Toda Scotland Yard se acabó enterando de que "Mycroft estaba enamorado de Gregory Lestrade", y escuchó que incluso habían organizado un grupo de apoyo a Mycroft. Hacían grupos de vigilancia frente a su puerta para descubrir si llamaba a Mycroft o no. Era de locos. Se sentía tan agobiado y vigilado que no salía del despacho ni para tomar sus cinco cafés diarios.

Así que finalmente, cumplido el plazo que se había dado el propio Greg, llamó a Mycroft el viernes por la noche en la tranquilidad de su casa, sin colegas molestos ni subordinados recelosos.

—Gregory, es un placer oírte.

—Por favor, deja de enviarme mensajes a través de personas.

—Hace muchos días que dejé de secuestrar gente. Simplemente están emocionados, no es mi culpa si son ellos los que intentan convencerte.

—¡Han creado un club de apoyo en tu nombre dentro de Scotland Yard! ¿Tú sabes cómo me atosigan?

—Sí, me enteré esta mañana de su creación. No me parece una mala idea, desde luego.

—Me están volviendo loco, Mycroft—hubo un silencio largo al otro lado del teléfono, tanto que Greg se temió que hubiera colgado—. Mycroft, ¿estás ahí?

—Sigues sin creerlo—afirmó Mycroft, y Greg no se vio con fuerzas de contestarle—.Ya veo—escuchó un suspiro de cansancio y Greg se lo imaginó sentado tras su escritorio y frotándose los ojos por la falta de horas de sueño. Conociéndole, llevaría varios días sin dormir—. Aún no es suficiente para que me creas.

—Mycroft, por favor, déjalo estar. Echo de menos las cenas. ¿No podemos olvidar todo esto y volver a lo de antes?

Otro largo silencio en el teléfono, sólo que esta vez Greg le dejó su tiempo para contestar.

—¿De verdad eso es lo que quieres? ¿No puedes imaginarme como tu pareja? ¿No tengo ninguna posibilidad?

—Yo... No es eso, Mycroft—titubeó Greg. Le oía tan cansado y abatido que se veía incapaz de mentirle. Por supuesto que podía imaginárselo como pareja, y quería hacerlo—. Es complicado y... Sigo sin creerme que puedas estar enamorado de mí. Simplemente no puedo entenderlo si fuera verdad. Yo no tengo nada para ofrecerte, por mucho que quiera.

—Entonces tendrás que perdonarme, pero seguiré haciendo todo lo necesario para que me creas. Eso incluye dejar las cenas.

—No tiene ningún sentido—dijo Greg con voz cansada. Cada vez entendía menos todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y no se sentía con fuerzas mentales suficientes como para intentar entenderlo.

—Si me vieras en persona, todo lo que estoy haciendo no tendría ningún efecto. Quiero que tu corazón se desboque la próxima vez que me veas, para que desees estar en mis brazos y oír de mis labios lo que todo el mundo te está diciendo—no hacía falta verle, ya deseaba hacerlo hablando con él. Mycroft no esperó ninguna respuesta suya—. Buenas noches, Gregory.

Y sin más, colgó.

No quería imaginar lo que le esperaba.

* * *

No os preocupéis, el próximo capítulo está más cerca de lo que os pensáis ;)


	3. Capítulo 2: ¡Busquemos a Gregory!

**CAPÍTULO 2: ¡BUSQUEMOS A GREGORY!**

Greg era incapaz de asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Decidía creerle o no? ¿Creer que Mycroft le amaba para después desilusionarse cuando se diera cuenta que era un engaño, o no hacerlo y romper así cualquier tipo de amistad que pudiera ser aún posible entre ellos? La cabeza le daba vueltas de tanto pensar. El único remedio que se le ocurrió fue ingerir una buena dosis de cerveza y no despertar en todo el fin de semana.

Y eso hizo, aunque nada más despertarse el lunes a primera hora se arrepintió. No había café ni pastillas suficientes en su casa para quitarle el dolor de cabeza. Era demasiado mayor como para permitirse esas resacas.

Sabía que parecía muy sospechoso ir por la calle con gafas de sol cuando apenas había sol, pero prefería no arriesgarse. Entró en la primera cafetería que vio, pidió un café sólo para llevar -pensar en leche le revolvía el estómago- y se lo fue bebiendo de camino al metro. Esperó en un paso de cebra a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde cuando un taxi pasó frente a él, y tuvo que pestañear varias veces ante lo que creyó que había visto, pero lo desechó al instante de su mente.

Cuando cruzó la calle volvió a ver otro taxi por el rabillo del ojo, y le pareció ver lo mismo. Esta vez se giró para verlo bien, pero el taxi ya estaba fuera de su vista. Alerta fue buscando otro taxi, pero llegó al metro antes de ver uno más. Sus ojos le debían haber traicionado. Estaba tan obsesionado que empezaba a ver alucinaciones. Sí, debía ser eso.

Tiró el vaso de plástico después de pasar el torniquete y se apresuró para no perder el tren que estaba con las puertas abiertas. Se agarró a una barra alta y se dejó adormecer por el traqueteo del tren, hasta que sus oídos también empezaron a escuchar alucinaciones.

—...la noche a la mañana. ¿Será publicidad?

—Espero que no. ¡Imagínate qué romántico sería si fuera de verdad!

—Pero es que ese nombre... No sé, me parece inventado. ¿No tendrá algo que ver con Microsoft, verdad?

Greg abrió los ojos de golpe y miró hacia donde estaban las voces. Dos chicas jóvenes, con pinta de ser muy reales y seguramente universitarias, estaban de pie a pocos metros de él y tan enfrascadas en la conversación que no se dieron cuenta de que las miraba fijamente tras sus gafas de sol.

—¡Cómo va a ser Microsoft! Era Mycroft, no Microsoft. A ver si aprendes a leer bien, que ya vas teniendo edad.

La chica, la más alta de las dos, frunció los labios pero obviamente se lo tomó como lo que era, una broma.

—Bien, Mycroft. Como sea. ¿Tú crees que el nombre se pondrá de moda?

—¡Oh, mira!—la otra chica exclamó mirando su móvil—.Acaban de publicar un comunicado los taxis de Londres.

—¿Pueden emitir comunicados?—su amiga se aceró para ver lo que estaba puesto en la pantalla.

—Eso espero, porque si no esto no sería tan bueno. ¡Mira, mira!

Estuvieron unos segundos calladas, leyendo, y Greg se tuvo que quitar las gafas de sol. No era posible. No. Se lo había imaginado. ¡Tenía que haberlo hecho!

La chica alta soltó un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa.

—Entonces si dicen que no es publicidad...

—¡Hay que encontrar a Gregory!—gritó la otra chica.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del tren y sin pensárselo Greg salió corriendo. No paró hasta salir a la plaza de Picadilly Circus y, jadeando, buscó enloquecidamente un taxi. Pero no encontró uno, ni dos, sino decenas. Cientos, se atrevería a decir, o a lo mejor es sólo lo que a él le parecía. Cada taxi seguía siendo de un color diferente, pero todos y cada uno de ellos tenían escrito un mensaje.

 _Gregory, te quiero_

 _-Mycroft_

 _Gregory, te echo de menos_

 _-Mycroft_

 _Gregory, estoy enamorado de ti_

 _-Mycroft_

 _Gregory, quiero_ _ir adonde tú vayas_

 _-Mycroft_

 _Gregory, pierdes el tiempo pensando. Quiéreme_

 _-Mycroft_

 _Gregory, desespero cada día que no estás a mi lado_

 _-Mycroft_

 _Gregory, ¿hasta cuándo me tendrás rogando por tu amor?_

 _-Mycroft_

Las palabras parecían echársele encima, una detrás de otra, rodeándole por todas partes. Estaba dentro de una vorágine de palabras hasta que todo paró con una llamada a su móvil.

—¿Sí?

—Jefe, ¿dónde estás?—era Sally, y parecía bastante alterada.

—Eh... Picadilly Circus.

—¿Has visto...?—empezó a preguntar con cautela.

—Sí, lo he visto—dijo él antes de que ella terminara.

—Jefe, tienes que denunciar al friki 2.0. Esto no es sano, no es...—de repente Sally se calló y Greg escuchó murmullos de fondo—. Oh, no.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Está saliendo en las noticias.

—¿Perdón?

—Los taxis están saliendo en las noticias—repitió Sally como si no se lo terminara de creer—. El comunicado de la empresa de taxis dice que no es una estrategia publicitaria, y ahora al parecer la gente se está volviendo loca intentando encontrarte. ¿Estás en la calle?

—Sí—respondió Greg, sin entender muy bien nada de lo que estaba pasando. Se estaría volviendo loco por fin, después de tanto trabajo.

—Ven inmediatamente a Scotland Yard, no pases ni un minuto más a la vista de todos.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque te acabarán encontrando!

—Sally, tranquila. Hay muchos Gregory por ahí...

—¿Y cuántos están siendo acosados por el friki 2.0? ¿Te crees que el club de fans se va a callar la información que pide toda la ciudad?

—Oh.

No había pensado en eso. No le extrañaría en absoluto que sus colegas estuvieran contándolo a todo el mundo para que se corriera la voz. Intercambió un par de frases más con Sally e inmediatamente se dirigió a Scotland Yard, irónicamente, en taxi. Nada más llegar le asaltaron varios colegas, ¡como si él fuera famoso! Sally y Dimmock tuvieron que escoltarle hasta su despacho, donde se encerraron los tres.

—Qué irónico—dijo Dimmock tras asegurar la puerta con una silla—. No podemos llamar a la policía para protegerte de ellos mismos.

—Cállate, Dimmock—le soltó Greg dejándose caer en su silla tras el escritorio. Se restregó la cara con las manos y respiró profundamente—. Esto no puede estar pasando.

—Sí que lo está, jefe. Y todo porque no me hiciste caso y no le...

—¡Cállate, Donovan!—gritó Greg perdiendo los nervios. Estaba harto de que todo el rato le repitiera lo mismo— ¡No pienso denunciarle así que cállate!

Sally se cruzó de brazos, claramente ofendida, pero no dijo nada más. Al otro lado de la puerta se escuchaba el jaleo de los policías que intentaban llegar hasta él. Sin embargo Dimmock no parecía entender el tenso ambiente que había dentro del despacho.

—Lestrade, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero si no le denuncias, ¿cómo quieres que pare todo esto? Además, es un secuestrador. ¡Me secuestró, Sally...!

En cuanto volvió a empezar con sus quejas, Greg le ignoró. Pero se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho. Era una buena pregunta para la que no tenía respuesta. Por supuesto que era incapaz de denunciar a Mycroft -y dudaba que de todas formas sirviera para algo-, pero aunque le llamara para que quitase los anuncios de los taxis la gente seguiría molestándole.

—¡Volved inmediatamente a vuestros puestos de trabajo si no queréis acabar en narcotráfico!—escucharon gritar al superior Bickerton al otro lado de la puerta. Escucharon pasos apresurados alejándose y al poco rato unos fuertes golpes sobre la puerta—. ¡Lestrade, abra inmediatamente la puerta!

Dimmock se apresuró a desatrancar la puerta y dejó entrar a su superior. Siempre tenía una cara afable aunque estuviera molesto. Pero en ese momento su cara estaba roja del enfado que debía tener encima.

—¿Qué voy a hacer con usted, Lestrade?—dijo su superior dando un portazo.

—Verá, señor Bickerton...

—¡Cállese, Dimmock, o le juro que acaba en tráfico!—le gritó el superior.

El Departamento de tráfico era mucho peor que el de narcotráfico. Muchísimo peor. Dimmock hizo bien en callarse inmediatamente. Aunque fuera bastante pesado era un buen Detective y le había ayudado en más de una ocasión.

—Señor, le juro que yo no puedo hacer nada—se defendió Greg, jamás admitiría que se sentía acobardado por los gritos de Bickerton—. Lo único que...

—No me interesan sus excusas—le cortó su superior—. O hace que todos pongan su culo a trabajar para resolver el asesinato múltiple de ayer o lo lamentará.

—Pero señor...—Greg intentó replicar, pero no le dejó.

—¡Ni una palabra, Lestrade!—Bickerton se giró para salir del despacho y le dijo por encima del hombro—: Y salga de una vez cono ese hombre, por el amor de Dios. Sólo un idiota enamorado insistiría tanto con un policía.

—¡Pero señor, eso es acoso!—exclamó Sally sin poder contenerse.

—¡Y es un secuestrador!

—¿Es que somos los únicos que lo ven mal?

—¡Sí!—se escuchó fuera del despacho.

Bickerton abrió la puerta y vieron a una pequeña multitud sonriéndoles desde el pasillo. Greg se frotó la cara con las manos y suspiró profundamente. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a aguantar todo el tiempo que durase esa locura si ya no podía más?

—¡Rápido, las noticias!—oyeron que gritaba alguien desde la sala de reuniones.

De forma automática todos fueron allí, era algo normal que ocurría tres o cuatro veces por semana. Pero esa vez no se encontraron con la noticia de un incendio en el centro de la ciudad o un accidente en cadena con demasiados muertos. No. Se encontraron con una foto de uno de los mensajes de los taxis.

—...exaltación nacional—decía la presentadora mientras mostraban un vídeo con los taxis—. Media hora después del comunicado oficial, se lanzó una campaña con el nombre de "¡Busquemos a Gregory!" en las redes sociales. Ciudadanos de todo el país han buscado sin descanso hasta que, tanto en el Twitter como en el Facebook de la Policía Metropolitana de Londres se publicó un comunicado extraoficial diciendo que el Gregory de los mensajes es de hecho el conocido Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade—pasaron del vídeo a una foto de archivo de Greg, y él deseó que la tierra le tragara en ese mismo momento—, responsable del encarcelamiento de algunos de los criminales más buscados del Reino Unido. Sin embargo en las redes sociales aún se preguntan quién es Mycroft ya que al parecer nadie sabe quién es.

Greg bufó ante eso último, jamás encontrarían a Mycroft si él no quería, y tanto Sally como Dimmock se le quedaron mirando. Greg carraspeó, disimulando, y volvió a centrarse en la televisión.

—En otro orden de cosas, ha nacido un nuevo oso panda en el zoológico de...

—¿Se puede saber quién ha publicado nada en Facebook?—gritó Greg silenciando la televisión. Por él, como si había nacido una mezcla de rinoceronte y pingüino—. Ah, ahora no ha sido nadie. Perfecto. Pues que le quede bien claro a quien o a quienes sean, esto no es asunto vuestro.

Greg salió enfadado de la sala de reuniones y se encerró en su despacho con un portazo. Quería que todo volviera a la normalidad, que le dejaran en paz. Pero no iba a ser posible. Su móvil empezó a sonar y Greg contestó malhumorado.

—¿Sí?

—Eh... Veo que llamo en un mal momento—era John, y aunque sabía que sus intenciones serían buenas no sabía si alegrarse por su llamada.

—No, no pasa nada. ¿Has visto las noticias?

—Sí, y de hecho lo he estado siguiendo por internet.

—No son ni las ocho de la mañana—se dejó caer sobre su asiento, derrotado—. ¿Es que esta ciudad no tiene nada mejor que hacer que meterse en mi vida?

—Al parecer no. Escucha, quería advertirte de que posiblemente tengas que dar una rueda de prensa...

—¿Que qué? ¿Una rueda de prensa? Joder, John, ¿te has vuelto loco o qué?

—No es mi idea, Greg, te lo juro—se exculpó John—. Sólo te estoy diciendo que la idea se está empezando a propagar por internet... La gente no se va a quedar contenta hasta que digas algo sobre el tema.

—¡Pero si todo esto es culpa de Mycroft! ¿Por qué tengo que hablar yo?

—Creo que los dos sabemos la respuesta, Greg—le dijo John seriamente, seguramente por el tono de voz que había usado.

—Sí, cierto. Perdona. Es que esto es superior a mí. ¿Sabías que Mycroft tiene un club de fans en Scotland Yard? ¡Los muy idiotas son los que han publicado mi nombre!

—Me imaginaba algo como eso. No sabía que la influencia de Mycroft llegara tan lejos.

—No, esto no es su culpa. Es porque son idiotas. Todos y cada uno de ellos.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?—preguntó John de forma lastimosa.

—No, no te preocupes. ¿Qué podrías hacer tú? Ni siquiera Sherlock podría parar todo esto.

—Con cualquier cosa sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Dios, aún me cuesta creer que Mycroft sea capaz de todo esto. Bueno, en realidad no.

Por primera vez en lo que sentía como años, Greg se rió. Y sintió un gran peso aligerarse de sus hombros.

—Gracias, John. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, de verdad.

Intercambiaron unas palabras más y terminó la llamada.

Se quedó mirando la pantalla del móvil, y movió la guía hasta quedar sobre el nombre de Mycroft. Tendría que llamarle, pero ¿para decirle qué, exactamente? Todo era tan surrealista como el primer día, y seguía sin saber cómo reaccionar. Aunque ya había aprendido que ahogarse en alcohol no era una buena respuesta. Por lo menos todo el problema de los taxis le había ayudado a no centrarse en la resaca que aún le molestaba.

Así que hizo lo mismo que todas las veces que no podía o quería enfrentar sus sentimientos: trabajar. Se pasó toda la mañana rellenando informes, firmando documentos que le traía Sally, estudiando el análisis de la autopsia del asesinato múltiple del viernes anterior e ignorando llamadas de números que no conocía.

Su móvil no había parado de sonar en toda la mañana, y aún insistieron más durante la hora de comer. Terminó por apagar el móvil, y cuando vieron que no le podían contactar por ahí le llamaron al de su oficina. Gritó a varios periodistas que ese era un número para asuntos oficiales, y poco después Sally y Dimmock fueron a su despacho diciéndole que en las noticias avisaban de su mal humor y de su poca cooperación con "el problema más romántico de Londres en este siglo".

Greg tenía ganas de quedarse inconsciente golpeándose contra una pared.

Por la tarde la cosa se empezó a tranquilizar. Dejaron de llamarle, el club de fans pasaba cada vez menos frente a su puerta y pudo terminar todo el trabajo atrasado. Pero lo bueno tenía que terminar. Bickerton le mandó llamar a su despacho, y Greg sabía que dadas las circunstancias no podía esperar buenas noticias.

—¿Me llamaba, señor?—se anunció Greg entrando en el despacho de su superior.

Bickerton estaba de pie tras su escritorio y con las manos en la espalda, mirando por la ventana. Se giró al escucharle y le señaló una de las sillas libres frente a él.

—Sí, hijo, sí. Siéntese...—definitivamente era algo malo si le dejaba sentarse. Nunca, nadie, ni siquiera bajo amenaza de muerte, se sentaba en ese despacho—. Bueno, pues no se siente, me da igual—dijo Bickerton al ver que Greg no se había movido de su sitio—. Lo decía por su bien.

—¿Por mi bien?—preguntó Greg con cautela.

—Me han llamado periodistas, políticos, ¡hasta los de la limpieza, que libraban hoy! Ni siquiera sé cómo han conseguido mi número.

—Sí, lo sé. Yo he tenido una mañana parecida.

—En cualquier caso—prosiguió Bickerton con un gesto de la mano—, esto no puede seguir así. Estamos sacando el trabajo adelante de mala manera, y nadie en esta maldita planta está haciendo un trabajo medianamente decente.

—¿Y eso en qué me afecta, señor?

Bickerton le atravesó con la mirada antes de contestar.

—Dará una rueda de prensa.

—¿Qué?—gritó Greg sin poder creérselo—. No puedo hacerlo. No lo haré, y mucho menos porque unos locos de intenet lo estén pidiendo.

—Esos "locos" son mis superiores directos, Lestrade. Creen que es una buena oportunidad para que la Policía muestre su apoyo oficial a la comunidad LGBT y mejorar nuestra imagen.

—¿Qué?—volvió a gritar Greg—. ¿Me quieren usar para un lavado de imagen? No pienso hacerlo.

—Lo hará si no quiere acabar en tráfico. O peor aún, patrullando en Brixton.

Los descensos cada vez eran peores. Era incluso peor que el despido. Para eso, prefería quedarse en narcotráfico hasta su jubilación. Así que a regañadientes aceptó.

—De acuerdo, señor—respiró profundamente, armándose de paciencia,y preguntó—: ¿cuánto tiempo tengo para prepararme la rueda de prensa?

—Si le da tiempo a pensar en algo en ascensor, estupendo—Bickerton cogió su chaqueta del respaldo de su sillón y salió de detrás del escritorio—. Y si no, improvise—le dio una palmada de ánimo en el hombro y le empujó hacia el pasillo con él—. Siempre se le ha dado bien enfrentarse a la prensa.

Greg tragó saliva, no dijo nada mientras iban hacia el ascensor. Sí, no le importaba dar ruedas de prensa, pero no sobre su vida privada y sentimental. Si es que a eso se le podía llamar sentimental, cosa de la que no estaba muy seguro.

En cuanto llegara a su casa esa noche, se tomaría la botella de whisky escondida entre las cacerolas, dijera su cuerpo lo que dijera al día siguiente.


	4. Capítulo 3: Si lo hubiera sabido antes

**CAPÍTULO 3: SI LO HUBIERA SABIDO ANTES**

—No nos defraude, Lestrade. Estaremos oyendo cada palabra que diga—le susurró Bickerton justo antes de prácticamente empujarle dentro de la sala de conferencias.

No tenía suficiente presión encima, no. Su superior tenía que añadirle más.

La sala estaba más llena que de costumbre, incluso había algunos periodistas apoyados en la pared del fondo y pasando su peso de un pie al otro. Muchas eran caras conocidas, asiduos en sus ruedas de prensa, pero algunos de ellos eran nuevos. Justo lo que le hacía falta para empeorar el momento.

Ignoró los flashes de las cámaras y se sentó en la única silla que había en la tarima. Se sentía como el acusado en un juicio, sin ningún abogado para protegerle. Con toda la parsimonia que fue capaz se acomodó los faldones de la mesa y tomó un gran sorbo de agua en un último intento por atrasarlo todo lo posible.

Odiaba a los periodistas.

—Buenas tardes a todos—empezó a decir Greg, y en seguida se escucharon los rasguidos de los bolígrafos sobre el papel—. Les hemos reunido hoy aquí para esclarecer lo que algunos han llamado "el problema más romántico de Londres". No creo que haga falta especificar más.

Los periodistas y algunos cámaras se rieron de forma cómplice, lo que le dio un poco más de seguridad a Greg.

—Lo primero que me gustaría aclarar es que es un asunto de índole privada y por lo tanto me reservo el derecho de no responder a las preguntas que considere oportunas. En segundo lugar...

—¿No va a exponer la situación antes de la ronda de preguntas?—interrumpió un periodista de la segunda fila.

—Como iba diciendo—habló Greg lentamente, atravesando al periodista con la mirada—, en segundo lugar, me gustaría decirles que se lo piensen muy bien antes de hacer preguntas insinuando, aunque sea en lo más mínimo, intolerancia por parte de la Policía Metropolitana de Londres. Hablo en parte de New Scotland Yard, y personalmente como miembro del cuerpo, cuando digo que respetamos a los miembros de la comunidad LGBT como a cualquier otro ciudadano del Reino Unido y que es nuestro deber y obligación servirles sin ningún tipo de distinción. Cualquier comentario mío que de manera inoportuna pueda alegar lo contrario se debe a cuestiones personales ajenas a la Policía Metropolitana—esperaba que con eso los directivos se quedaran satisfechos, porque Greg no se creía capaz de repetirlo de nuevo con las mismas palabras—. Y por último, recordarles que silencien sus teléfonos móviles. Ya sabemos que tienen cierta tendencia a sonar dentro de esta sala.

Los periodistas volvieron a reírse, aligerando el ambiente, y Greg se permitió una sonrisa. Tomó otro trago de agua, respiró hondo para controlar sus nervios y deseó que lo que dijera a continuación tuviera lógica. No le gustaba improvisar, prefería evitarlo siempre que pudiera.

—Procedo a la explicación del caso—dijo, como si estuviera hablando de un crimen—. En el día de hoy, aproximadamente a las 5 a.m., la compañía de taxis puso un nuevo diseño en un gran número de sus vehículos. Un diseño con fines personales y románticos, concretamente del señor Mycroft hacia mi persona—no estaba seguro de si era buena idea desvelar el apellido de Mycroft y de verdad deseaba que no le preguntaran por ello—. La compañía ya ha procedido a su eliminación por orden del ayuntamiento, por lo que mañana a las 5 a.m. volverán a circular con los diseños previos por las calles de Londres—sabía que era poco y que le iban a masacrar a preguntas, pero no sabía qué más decir. No le podían pedir mucho más, improvisando como estaba—. ¿Preguntas?

Greg reprimió un suspiro de cansancio cuando prácticamente todas las manos de los periodistas se alzaron. Iba a ser una dura ronda. Empezaron a hacerle preguntas, algunas con sentido y otras no tanto.

—¿De qué conoce al señor Mycroft? ¿Acaso no conoce su apellido?—Greg maldijo a la periodista en sus adentros.

—Un conocido en común nos presentó—no tenían que saber quién era Sherlock, ni que era su hermano—. Sí, aunque conozco su apellido no está en mi poder divulgarlo. Tendría que darme permiso él en persona—sinceramente no sabía si era cierto, pero le parecía una buena excusa.

—¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo se conocen?

—Cinco años—esa era fácil de responder, fue un mes después de encerrar a Sherlock por primera vez en los calabozos por irrumpir en una escena del crimen.

—¿Se considera usted claramente homosexual?—preguntó otra periodista al fondo. Esa sí que era una pregunta directa.

—Sí—no tenía por qué esconderlo, pero se sintió incómodo cuando todos tomaron notas frenéticamente.

—¿Alguna vez—preguntó una mujer joven—se ha sentido discriminado en su puesto de trabajo?

—No, por supuesto que no—dijo tajantemente. Aparte de ser cierto no quería meterse en problemas con los directivos.

—¿Fue su homosexualidad el motivo de su último divorcio con Clarice Smith?

—Único divorcio—le corrigió Greg. Esperaba que ese tema lo sacaran más adelante pero eran periodistas, nunca hacían lo que querías o esperabas—. Y sí, bueno, fue una de las muchas razones.

—¿Es cierto que fue amante secreto de Meryl Streep?—preguntó un hombre del franco izquierdo. Greg pestañeó varias veces y se mordió la lengua para no llamarle idiota. Aunque ganas no le faltaban. A veces se preguntaba de dónde podían sacar esas preguntas.

—No pienso dignificar eso con una respuesta—dijo en cambio—. Cíñanse al tema, por favor.

—Sabemos que Mycroft está enamorado de usted—Greg carraspeó nerviosamente—, pero ¿y usted? ¿Usted está enamorado de Mycroft o cree poder llegar a estarlo?

—Eh... Es un tema delicado, prefiero no...

—Algunos periódicos han publicado que esta no es la única manera en la que Mycroft ha intentado convencerle—le interrumpió otra persona—. ¿Acaso no está dispuesto a darle una oportunidad?

—Yo no he dicho...

—¿Es cierto que le tiene miedo al compromiso y que por ello ha obligado a Mycroft a llegar a este extremo para suplicar por su amor?—preguntó otro, interrumpiéndole otra vez.

—He estado casado, ¿sabe? No tengo miedo al compromiso—dijo ofendido Greg.

—¿Podría describirnos la situación exacta de su relación con Mycroft?

—¿Cuánto le hará esperar para darle una respuesta?

—¿Piensan adoptar?

¿Adoptar? Eso había llegado demasiado lejos.

—Bueno, basta—dijo Greg, pero todos seguían haciendo preguntas—. ¡Basta, tranquilos!—tuvo que alzar la voz para que se callaran hasta que hubo un silencio absoluto—. No sé cuándo le responderé, y mucho menos sé lo que le diré.

—¿No le quiere?—preguntó con pena y tan inocentemente una joven periodista que Greg se sintió obligado a contestar con sinceridad.

—No es que no le quiera, es solo que...—ni una respiración se oía en ese momento. Sabía que se arrepentiría de lo que salía irremediablemente por su boca—. Mire, joven, usted no conoce a Mycroft. Ninguno de ustedes le conoce. Si lo hicieran se darían cuenta de que no tengo nada que ver con él. Él está muy por encima de mí en todos los sentidos, yo no puedo ofrecerle nada. Simplemente no puedo entender que quiera nada de esto—dijo señalándose a sí mismo.

Definitivamente se iba a arrepentir. Pero diciéndolo frente a los periodistas, sus colegas y todo aquel que tuviera acceso a internet, se sentía liberado. Era la primera vez que contaba sus inseguridades en alto -Mycroft no contaba, por supuesto- y simplemente por eso no estaba, aún, rojo de vergüenza.

—Pero DI Lestrade—dijo otra vez la inocente periodista—, el amor no funciona así. El amor no es lógico ni se preocupa por esas cosas.

—Aún es joven, no entiende como funciona—intentó defenderse Greg.

—Mi compañera tiene razón—dijo otro joven a pocas sillas de la joven inocente, una cara conocida de Greg—. Además, usted tiene mucho que ofrecer: es conocido, tiene un puesto importante, es decidido, leal con su equipo, y físicamente... Guau.

—¿Guau?—preguntó incrédulo Greg. El periodista enrojeció de la vergüenza cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Bueno, quiero decir que si yo estuviera en la posición de Mycroft, actuaría igual. No, quiero decir que... Mejor me callo.

—Sí, será lo mejor—le concedió Greg al pobre. No le extrañaría no volverle a ver en otra rueda de prensa—. Pero aun así sigo pensando que...

—Dele una oportunidad—dijo otra vez la joven inocente con una sospechosa emoción en su voz.

—Siempre se quedará con la duda si no lo hace—dijo otro al fondo.

—¿Es que no tiene consideración por nosotros? ¡Estamos deseando saber qué ocurre!

Y se desató el caos. De repente todos los periodistas empezaron a exigirle que empezara una relación con Mycroft, y algunos policías se vieron obligados a sacarle de la sala por peligro de avalancha sobre él. Bickerton le felicitó nada más salir, al parecer la imagen de Scotland Yard mejoraría exponencialmente. Dimmock farfulló algo sobre no creer en lo que te dicen los secuestradores, y Sally dijo que se rendía, que hiciera lo que quisiera.

La prensa no tardó ni 15 minutos en publicar su rueda de prensa. Incluso había debates televisivos sobre él, estudiaban y discutían cada palabra que había dicho en esa sala. Y qué decir de su arrebato de sinceridad...

Greg decidió encerrarse en su despacho para ocultarse en lo que le quedaba de jornada, pero de vez en cuando, desde la sala de conferencias, oía un grito de "¡Greg le quiere, no mientas!", o "pobre Mycroft". Se habían reunido varios colegas para ver los debates, palomitas y bebidas incluidas. Hasta Bickerton estaba sentado en primera fila discutiendo con la televisión como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Por suerte, su jornada terminó antes que los debates y no se encontró con nadie del club de fans. Hasta que salió a la calle. Ahí Greg entendió que estaba perdido.

Una gran multitud empezó a gritar en cuanto le vieron, hondeaban banderas y pancartas. Estaban tras unas vallas, y algunos agentes contenían a los que intentaban saltárselas, pero aun así Greg se sentía intimidado, sobrecogido. Y por qué no decirlo, acojonado.

—¡Gregory, un autógrafo por favor!

—¡Gregory, te queremos!

—¡Cásate con Mycroft!

—¡Mycroft te quiere!

—¡Vivan los gays!

¿Por qué le tenía que pasar precisamente a él? Con cada paso que daba, la gente se emocionaba más y más. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde iba a salir de allí, las aceras estaban cortadas y tenía que ir al metro.

De repente una limusina negra se paró justo frente a él.

La puerta trasera se abrió y Mycroft salió de el vehículo, enfundado en su característico traje de tres piezas -el azul con pequeñas rayas blancas, uno de sus favoritos, y no, no se avergonzaba de saberlo- y su inseparable paraguas. El público dejó de gritar y empezó a murmurar, pero Greg no les prestaba mucha atención. Estaba más centrado en Mycroft que en cualquier otra cosa en ese momento.

Su corazón se aceleró y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Mycroft estaba más imponente que de costumbre, o a lo mejor era la visión de Greg tras todo lo que había pasado y su repentina aparición como caballero de blanca armadura. O negra carrocería, mejor dicho. Su pelo era más naranja, sus ojos más azules que nunca, y tenía puesta su sonrisa más encantadora, esa que tanto le gustaba.

Estaba perdido.

—Buenas noches, Gregory.

—Mycroft—saludó Greg, no sabía qué más podía decir sin que le fallara la voz.

Dios, cuánto quería besarle en ese momento.

Alguien debía haberles escuchado, porque en seguida todos empezaron a murmurar el nombre de Mycroft, y los flashes iluminaron la calle.

—Me gustaría mucho empezar una agradable conversación, pero creo que estaremos más cómodos en mi limusina—Mycroft se hizo a un lado, invitándole a entrar, y Greg no lo dudó un instante.

Se acomodó en el asiento y rápidamente Mycroft se sentó frente a él.

—Sabes que tu cara estará ya circulando en las redes sociales, ¿cierto? ¿Qué hay con lo del puesto súper secreto en el gobierno?

Mycroft hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

—Pronto se olvidarán de ello y haré desaparecer cualquier archivo sobre el asunto.

—Internet es muy grande. Y la gente se puede descargar fotos—dijo Greg como si fuera obvio, y Mycroft le contestó levantando una ceja.

—No hago nada sin calcular todas las posibilidades. Lo tengo bajo control.

—Pero internet...

—Lo tengo bajo control, Gregory—repitió Mycroft.

Se sumieron en un silencio intranquilo. Greg tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza, pero al final no pudo evitar decir la menos apropiada.

—¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Mycroft? ¿Taxis, en serio?

—Me pareció lógico—dijo Mycroft mientras jugaba distraídamente con su paraguas—que si tú estás en mi mente a cada sitio que voy, yo estuviera en la tuya.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió otra cosa?—le reclamó Greg.

—El director de la compañía me debe más de un favor, así que decidí aprovecharlo. Era eso o colgar carteles publicitarios por toda la ciudad. No me pareció tan original.

Greg pestañeó varias veces, intentando asimilar la información. Al final se rindió. Suspiró profundamente y se dejó caer hacia atrás, derrotado.

—Eres increíble—murmuró Greg.

—Gracias—respondió Mycroft con una sonrisa.

—Increíblemente idiota. ¿Tú sabes lo que me has hecho pasar?—volvió a incorporarse y empezó a enumerar con los dedos—. El acoso del club de fans, el acoso de la prensa, el acoso de mis superiores... ¡Hasta mi casera me ha llamado! Quería vender información privilegiada a no sé qué revista.

—Pudiste haberlo hecho. Sólo Dios sabe lo necesaria que es una reparación general en tu edificio.

—No estoy para bromas, Mycroft. Hablo muy en serio. Quizá este ha sido el peor día del año.

—No hace falta que exageres. Mañana todos se habrán olvidado.

—¿Exagerar? ¿Yo estoy exagerando?—casi gritó Greg.

—Sí, Gregory. Lo estás—dijo Mycroft repentinamente serio—. Sinceramente, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera con la cantidad de medios que tengo a mi alcance? O mejor dicho, ¿qué esperabas que no hiciera?

—¡Nada! ¡No tenías que hacer nada!

—Esto es absurdo—masculló Mycroft—. Después de todo lo que he hecho, de todo lo que he dicho, incluso después de lo que ha pasado en la rueda de prensa, ¿sigues sin creerme?

—¡Pues sí!—estalló Greg, sin poder evitarlo dado el calor del momento.

—Se acabó.

Todo ocurrió en menos de un segundo. El corazón de Greg se paró ante aquellas palabras y se asustó. No podía creer que todo se terminara de esa forma. Si no hubiera sido tan testarudo, si no hubiera estado tan convencido de que era una mentira...

O a lo mejor no. Inesperadamente rápido, Mycroft estaba sobre él a horcajadas, besándole y empujando su lengua contra sus labios. Gimió del placer, de poder hacer por fin lo que llevaba tanto tiempo imaginando, y abrió la boca para que Mycroft entrara en ella.

Una mentira no podía saber así, tan dulce, tan perfecta. Se sentía ta eufórico que sin pensar se aferró a las caderas de Mycroft, y él enterró sus dedos en su pelo, gimiendo al hacerlo.

—Llevo demasiado queriendo hacer esto—murmuró Mycroft rozando sus labios y volvió a besarle con hambre.

—Yo también—respondió Greg en los pequeños descansos entre beso y beso, pero de repente pararon.

—Dime que me crees.

—¿Qué?—Greg aún tenía la mente puesta en los besos, sólo podía ver los labios de Mycroft.

—Dilo—ordenó Mycroft, y se vio incapaz de negarlo más.

—Te creo, Mycroft.

—Bien—tras unos segundos mirándose a los ojos, Mycroft bajó sonriente hasta su cuello y Greg echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y se aferró aún más a sus caderas—. Porque si esto no funcionaba...

Greg se rió, pero al instante pasó a un gemido. Esos labios contra su piel, esos pequeños mordiscos, esa lengua... ¿De verdad Mycroft le estaba besando?

—¿Qué habrías hecho, comprar una cadena de televisión que retransmitiera tus mensajes 24 horas?—se rió Greg, y Mycroft paró de besarle—. No—le miró a los ojos, esos ojos tan azules que le volvían loco, y vio culpabilidad en ellos—. ¿En serio lo habrías hecho?

—Era una de las opciones de la lista.

—¿Tenías una lista?

—De hecho tengo siete. Sin embargo me alegro de no haber llegado a la opción de hipnotizarte. Tendría que haberlo hecho después de pedir amablemente a Adele que te compusiera una canción, y ahora que lo pienso podría haber sido improductivo.

—¿Adele?—exclamó con un grito ahogado Greg, pero en seguida carraspeó para disimular—. Con que Adele, ¿eh? Bueno, eso no me habría importado mucho...

Mycroft sonrió y volvió a besarle, pero esa vez lentamente, saboreando.

—La llamaré mañana.

Si había sido capaz de empapelar los taxis con sus mensajes, no dudaría de su palabra. Ya no. Greg volvió a besarle, sabía que jamás se cansaría de hacerlo.

—Dios, si hubiera sabido antes de lo que eran capaces de hacer tus besos, nos podríamos haber ahorrado todo el revuelo mediático. Y ese maldito club de fans.

—¿Y qué pueden hacer mis besos?—preguntó Mycroft divertido, levantando una ceja y acariciando su cuero cabelludo.

—Hacerme creer—y como un rayo, comprendió lo que Mycroft le había estado diciendo todo ese tiempo—. Me quieres—dijo en un susurro, asimilando el completo y complejo significado de esas palabras.

La sonrisa de Mycroft no podía ser más radiante, era resplandeciente. Bajó sus manos hasta sus mejillas y acunó su cara.

—Así es—confirmó Mycroft.

—Dímelo. Por favor, necesito oírlo...

—Te quiero, Gregory.

Era puro éxtasis. Su estómago parecía una montaña rusa llena de mariposas, hormigas y las moscas envenenadas de Sherlock. Escucharlo de sus labios notando su aliento en su piel, sus manos, su olor; no podía compararse con ninguno de los mensajes de sus amigos o de los taxis.

—Otra vez.

—Te quiero—repitió Mycroft riendo levemente, y Greg se contagió.

—Me quieres. ¡Me quieres!

¡Qué feliz podían hacer dos simples palabras! Y Greg no recordaba haber estado tan feliz en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Iba a volver a besarle, necesitaba hacerlo, pero sintió la limusina pararse.

—¿Dónde vamos?—preguntó a cambio del beso, tendría muchas oportunidades para hacerlo.

—Pensé que si todo salía bien necesitaríamos un lugar más íntimo y cómodo.

Greg sonrió pícaramente y le susurró al oído:

—¿A qué espera para hacerme gemir, señor Holmes?

Mycroft gimió contra su cuello y agarrando su mano, le hizo seguir fuera de la limusina. Estaban delante de una casa victoriana de tres plantas, preciosa.

—Disfrute de las vistas, Inspector—dijo Mycroft girando su cabeza hacia él y sonriendo mientras le guiaba a la puerta principal—, porque lo único que va a ver esta noche va a ser el techo de mi dormitorio.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, ¡no me matéis! Aún queda un capítulo más, y prometo que estará subido antes de mañana ;)

Por cierto, propongo una cosa: empezar el club de fans de Mycroft de Scotland Yard (aunque obviamente no trabajaeos allí) ¿Quién se apunta? :D


	5. Capítulo 4:Me lo tomaré como un cumplido

**CAPÍTULO 4: ME LO TOMARÉ COMO UN CUMPLIDO**

Nunca había estado en la casa de Mycroft. De vez en cuando, tras una cena, Mycroft se ofrecía a llevarle allí para tomar una última copa y Greg siempre rehusaba por miedo a lo que pudiera hacer con más alcohol en las venas. Afortunadamente ya no tendría que preocuparse más por eso.

Nada más traspasar la puerta principal, Mycroft le guió en silencio hasta su dormitorio, en la segunda planta. No le dio tiempo a contemplar la decoración, porque Mycroft se le echó encima para besarle. Se quitaron las chaquetas, el chaleco de Mycroft acabó arrugado en el suelo, y mientras la intensidad del beso bajaba, Mycroft le fue desabotonando la camisa. Intentó devolverle el favor y quitarle la camisa. pero le apartó las manos de un manotazo.

—Mycroft...—se quejó Greg.

—Shh, no digas nada—las manos de Mycroft hicieron contacto con su piel y un escalofrío le recorrió por completo.

—Pero yo...

—¿No quieres?—le preguntó con preocupación, los dos sabiendo que no podía negarse a esa mirada.

—Sí quiero. Por supuesto que sí.

Mycroft le calló con un dulce beso y lentamente le sentó en la cama.

—Entonces relájate—se arrodilló frente a él—y deja que haga yo todo el trabajo.

La imagen de Mycroft arrodillado entre sus piernas le hizo reaccionar en su entrepierna, notaba cómo sus pantalones ya empezaban a apretar. Con sumo cuidado Mycroft le quitó los zapatos, los dejó bien posicionados a los pies de la cama, y le quitó los calcetines poco a poco.

Una vez los pies desnudos, los besó con calma. Primero el izquierdo, después el derecho. Besos de mariposa, lamidas sensuales por todo el empeine, cada uno de sus dedos saboreados por Mycroft. Se los metía en la boca y jugaba con la lengua mientras se miraban a los ojos. Jamás habría sospechado que sus pies eran tan eróticos o que le podían provocar esa sensación de sofoco, de excitación, de necesidad.

Cuando pensaba que ya no aguantaría más, que Mycroft disfrutaba torturándole yendo tan despacio, notó sus manos ascendiendo por sus piernas, apretando sus muslos, subiendo por su torso hasta sus hombros. Le besó dulcemente mientras le quitaba la camisa acariciando sus brazos y la tiró muy lejos de ellos. Bajó las manos hasta su cintura, le acarició en círculos y lamió uno de sus pezones. Lo mordió, lo besó y tiró de él hasta que estuvo completamente duro. Se fue al otro pezón y repitió el proceso. Greg se aferraba a las sábanas intentando contener el vaivén de sus caderas, intentando evitar crear fricción en su entrepierna. Quería que Mycroft se encargara de todo, como le había dicho. Entonces la boca de Mycroft abandonó sus pezones y penetró con la lengua su ombligo.

Greg arqueó la espalda del el placer que le provocó directamente en su dura erección y enredó sus dedos con el pelo de Mycroft, estrechándole contra él. Quería fundirse con él y no dejarle escapar nunca. Era tal la fuerza de sus sentimientos en ese momento que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quería llorar de emoción y felicidad. Cada caricia, cada roce, cada beso de Mycroft; nunca había sentido tanta veneración por parte de nadie. Le quería tanto, le necesitaba tanto...

—Te quiero—murmuró Greg contra el oído de Mycroft, quien paró bruscamente sus atenciones sobre el ombligo.

Greg aprovechó ese momento para acunar la cabeza de Mycroft entre sus manos, juntar sus miradas y besarle con toda la pasión que tenía en ese momento. Mycroft rodeó fuertemente su cintura, apresándole entre sus brazos, y les tumbó lentamente sobre la cama. Sin romper su beso apasionado desabrochó el cinturón de Greg, el botón, bajó la cremallera. Metió sus largos dedos bajo los calzoncillos, muy cerca de la erección de Greg, y gimió de necesidad. Necesitaba liberar su erección, acariciarla, estimularla aún más. Mycroft pareció entender la súplica en sus vergonzosos gemidos y tiró sus manos hacia abajo, arrastrando consigo los pantalones.

La erección de Greg rebotó en el aire, y al sentirse liberado movió sus caderas para encontrar fricción sobre ella, pero no se encontró con nada. Volvió a moverse y gimió de frustración cuando Mycroft rompió el beso. Se puso de pie para quitarle definitivamente los pantalones y, con una sonrisa lasciva y la mirada fija en su gruesa erección, empezó a desabotonarse su camisa.

Greg aprovechó el momento para acomodarse en el centro de la cama y abrió las piernas para que Mycroft disfrutara de las vistas. Acarició toda su dureza lentamente mientras con su otra mano se masajeaba los testículos, y Mycroft, completamente excitado, tiró bruscamente la camisa al suelo. Se quitó sin ningún miramiento los zapatos y los calcetines, los pantalones y lo más importante, la ropa interior. Cuando Mycroft se quedó tan desnudo como él, Greg no pudo evitar aumentar el ritmo y la dureza de sus caricias sobre él mismo.

Mycroft no era demasiado grueso, pero era largo. Largo y estilizado, ligeramente curvado hacia el interior. Se le hacía la boca agua.

Intentó incorporarse para llegar hasta Mycroft, pero él rápidamente reptó por la cama hasta ponerse encima y descargar su peso contra él. No hacía falta hablar, se lo decían todo con la mirada. Juntaron sus bocas en otro beso, y Mycroft restregó su erección contra la de Greg.

Entre suspiros y gemidos, se restregaron insaciablemente el uno contra el otro. Los labios de Mycroft estaban por todas partes, al igual que sus manos, y no pudo resistir la tentación de bajar la mano hacia sus erecciones para acariciarlas a la vez.

Mycroft se arqueó hacia atrás y hundió sus dedos en los hombros de Greg, quien estaba perdido en la cara de placer de Mycroft en ese momento. No pudo aguantar más. Se impulsó con Mycroft hacia un lado para quedar encima de él, y le susurró al oído dónde estaba el lubricante. Mycroft gimió, y sin dejar de frotar su erección contra el muslo de Greg le señaló una de las mesillas de noche.

No sin esfuerzo Greg consiguió alcanzar el bote con el líquido transparente, untó bien dos de sus dedos y le sonrió lascivamente mientras situaba sus dedos justo en la entrada de Mycroft. Introdujo el primer dedo en su deliciosa, estrecha y cálida cavidad, pero se encontró con mucha resistencia. Con su mano libre acarició la erección de Mycroft, y con mucha paciencia consiguió relajarle lo suficiente como para mover el dedo libremente.

Fue preparándole poco a poco sin parar de masturbarle, y cuando vio que Mycroft sólo sentía placer metió el segundo dedo. Aumentó la velocidad sobre su erección e imitó el movimiento de las tijeras con sus dedos para ensancharle cada vez más. Poco después, cuando iba a meter el tercer dedo, se dio cuenta de que Mycroft se follaba sus dedos sin ningún miramiento, y le ponía tan caliente que decidió pasar directamente al plato fuerte.

Levantó las piernas de Mycroft hasta apoyarlas sobre sus hombros y, tras poner una almohada bajo las caderas de Mycroft, se posicionó justo ante su entrada. Le pidió permiso con la mirada, y como toda respuesta recibió un exigente movimiento de caderas de Mycroft. Sonriendo, se puso rápidamente un condón y se untó bien de lubricante para compensar la falta del tercer dedo.

Fue introduciéndose poco a poco, y era tal la magnífica sensación que contuvo la respiración hasta que no pudo avanzar más. Mycroft estaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, la cara roja, una gota de sudor cayendo por su sien. Cuando vio que Mycroft se relajaba dio una última estocada y se introdujo por completo en él. Greg saboreó la sensación todo lo que pudo, pero cuando notó a Mycroft estrechar los músculos en la base de su erección no pudo más.

Se convirtieron en una sinfonía de gemidos, sonidos húmedos y sonidos de piel contra piel. Las embestidas eran dulces al principio para poco después volverse frenéticas y salvajes. Mycroft no paraba de gritar su nombre, "Gregory, sí, ahí, sí, más, Gregory", y él resollaba del esfuerzo de soportar su peso con las brazos. A veces acertaba a dar en la próstata, otras no, pero Mycroft era tal amasijo de placer y gemidos vergonzosos y adorables que a los dos les daba igual.

No les quedaba mucho, Greg lo sabía. Deseaba correrse con él esa primera vez, así que acomodó su peso contra las piernas de Mycroft, aún en sus hombros, y empezó a masturbarle fuertemente. Lo notaba, ya estaba ahí.

Mycroft gemía, gritaba, se aferraba tanto a sus brazos que clavó las uñas en ellos cuando se corrió en su mano. Sus músculos se estrecharon alrededor de la erección de Greg y no se contuvo más. Con una última estocada dejó salir su orgasmo, diciendo una y otra vez el nombre de Mycroft, y se derrumbó sobre él.

Los dos se quedaron quietos, Greg aplastándole con todo su peso, mientras recuperaban la respiración. Era el mejor orgasmo que había tenido en su vida, sólo quería relajarse y dormir, pero aún no podía.

Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban salió de Mycroft, y este aprovechó para quitarle el condón y tirarlo a un lado. A Greg no le importó dónde cayó, solo quería besarle y hacerle saber por otro método que no fueran las palabras lo mucho que le quería y lo mucho que había disfrutado con él. Y eso hizo.

Las caricias de Mycroft en su espalda le hacían entender que él también sentía lo mismo, y era feliz. Tan feliz que no le importaba nada, ni sus dudas, ni los medios de comunicación ni el club de fans.

Cuando rompieron el beso Greg se tumbó a su lado y se aferró a su torso.

—Tus besos son azules, como tus ojos—murmuró Greg rozando su piel con los labios, cayendo ya en la inconsciencia.

Le pareció oír la risa de Mycroft, y sintió una caricia en su pelo.

—Me lo tomaré como un cumplido—escuchó en su oído—. Ahora duerme, mi amor.

El aliento de Mycroft le hacía cosquillas y le volvía a excitar, pero estaba demasiado cansado. Se dejó arropar y, entre los brazos de Mycroft y susurros diciéndole te quiero, Greg se quedó felizmente dormido.

 **O-O-O-O-O**

Greg sintió un cosquilleo agradable en su cuello mientras se despertaba. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con una cabellera rojiza justo bajo su nariz, con el característico olor a Mycroft que había memorizado.

—Buenos días, amor—le saludó Mycroft dándole una fila de besos por todo el cuello.

—Buenos días—le contestó Greg con una radiante sonrisa, acariciándole el brazo—. ¿Qué hora es?—aún no entraba luz por las ventanas y se sentía terriblemente cansado, aunque no le extrañaba teniendo en cuenta toda la actividad que hicieron por la noche.

—Las cuatro de la mañana.

—¿Las cuatro?—dejó caer su cabeza en el cojín—. Dios, Mycroft, aún no han abierto las calles.

—Nos tenemos que ir pronto a trabajar y he pensado que te gustaría tomarte tu tiempo si querías ducharte con compañía.

Greg volvió a levantar la cabeza y miró a Mycroft, que seguía enfrascado en su cuello. Lo había dicho con un tono serio, pero Greg sabía leer debajo de todo eso. Tenía miedo de que pudiera rechazarle, de que se arrepintiera. No le culpaba por pensar así, pero ahora que había conseguido creer que Mycroft le quería no iba a rendirse fácilmente. O nunca.

Agarró el mentón de Mycroft y le obligó a mirarle. Estaba guapísimo recién levantado con su pelo revuelto.

—Sabes que no voy a irme a ningún lado, ¿verdad?—Mycroft levantó una ceja, y Greg le dio un casto beso en los labios—. No tienes que tener miedo. Sé que he dicho muchas cosas, pero...—sentía su corazón palpitar fuertemente en su pecho, y estaba seguro de que Mycroft lo sentía en su piel—. He comprendido que me quieres, aun con lo poco que tengo. Y no te pienso dejar ir, tendrás que sufrirme durante mucho tiempo.

Mycroft sonrió aliviado y le besó lenta y profundamente.

No le importaría despertarse así todos los días. Desde luego con su exmujer no era así.

—Entonces, ¿ducha?—preguntó Mycroft.

—Está tardando, señor Holmes—respondió con una sonrisa.

Tampoco le dio mucho tiempo a Greg a contemplar la decoración del baño, estaba más concentrado en lo que Mycroft hacía con su boca y en que no se lastimara mucho sus rodillas. Después desayunaron tranquilamente, con el mejor café que Greg había probado en su vida y decidió que pasaría todas las noches que pudiera en esa casa. Sí, claro, para estar con Mycroft. Y con el café.

Y cómo no, Mycroft insistió en llevarle a trabajar en limusina y le dejó en la puerta de Scotland Yard. Pensó que yendo antes que de costumbre evitaría a la prensa, pero estaban acampando en la acera. ¡Acampando!

—Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos—se quejó Greg mirando por la ventanilla—. ¿Y tú dices que se olvidarán en unos días? No lo creo.

—No me fiaría mucho de las cosas que no crees—dijo Mycroft dulcemente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla—. Ya sabemos cómo termina.

—Bueno, aún me cuesta creérmelo... Pero en el buen sentido—añadió rápidamente al notar cómo Mycroft se tensaba.

—¿Acaso puede haber un buen sentido?

Mycroft levantó su ceja, y le gustó tanto ese gesto que Greg no pudo evitar morderle la oreja y le susurró al oído:

—Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo porque me hayas escogido—le empezó a besar la mandíbula dulcemente.

—Y el único, no lo olvides—Mycroft gimió cuando Greg le besó en uno de sus puntos sensibles, uno que descubrió esa misma mañana, justo detrás de la oreja—. Bajémonos antes de que te secuestre y no te deje salir de mi cama en una semana.

—Mm... Suena muy bien—Greg bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna de Mycroft, pero él se la apartó.

—No es el momento, Gregory. Tengo que saludar a mis fans.

Mycroft salió de la limusina, y Greg le siguió poniendo los ojos en blanco. Los periodistas les reconocieron en seguida y empezaron a tomar fotos, a gritar preguntas y a hondear sus pancartas.

—Admítelo, eres una reina del drama, como Sherlock—le dijo en voz baja para que los periodistas no le oyeran.

—Soy un Holmes, cariño—Mycroft saludó a varios periodistas y a varias cámaras con la mano—. Estoy predispuesto genéticamente para ello.

—Ya, claro. Si lo hubiera sabido...—murmuró Greg.

—¿Decías?—preguntó Mycroft con tono serio, aunque aún seguía sonriendo a los periodistas.

—No, nada. Que estás muy guapo con ese traje. Nuevo, ¿verdad?

—Quería estar lo mejor posible para el espectáculo.

—¿Qué espectáculo?

—Por favor, Gregory, ¿de verdad creías que iba a dejarme fotografiar otra vez sin un buen motivo?

—¿Y cuál es?

Mycroft le atrajo hacia él agarrándole por la cintura y le dio un beso de los que quitan el aliento. Greg se olvidó al instante de todo lo que les rodeaba y se centró en el beso. Pudieron haber pasado segundos o minutos, pero cuando se separaron se sintió mareado.

—Ten un buen día, amor. Te recogeré cuando salgas.

Y con un último beso Mycroft se despidió de los periodistas y desapareció dentro de su limusina. Greg, sin palabras, ignoró por completo todos los flashes y los gritos y entró en New Scotland Yard. Para cuando llegó a su planta, las fotos de su beso debían haberse propagado por internet y por los medios de comunicación porque empezó a recibir felicitaciones de todo el mundo: colegas, los de la limpieza, por supuesto el club de fans y Bickerton, quien tenía un sospechoso brillo en los ojos.

Cuando entró en su despacho dejó la puerta abierta a quien sabía que no tardaría mucho en ir.

—Jefe, ¿te tengo que felicitar?

Greg se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Sally de brazos cruzados mirándole fijamente.

—Como quieras.

Ella pareció pensárselo unos segundos.

—Felicidades, entonces. Pero como vea que vuelve a acosarte o que se pasa de la raya no dudaré en denunciarle yo misma.

—Gracias, Sally—dijo Greg con una sonrisa—. Me alegra saber que te preocupas por mí.

—Si tú no te preocupas lo suficiente alguien tendrá que hacerlo.

Cuando Sally iba a salir se chocó con Dimmock, a quien también esperaba.

—Lestrade, no estoy de acuerdo con que salgas con un secuestrador—dijo con una mano en alto, pidiendo que no le interrumpiera—, pero ya que lo haces espero que pueda hacernos un favor de vez en cuando. A fin de cuentas él nos metió primero en todo este embrollo.

—Se lo diré, pero no prometo nada.

Dimmock asintió y se giró para cerrar la puerta tras él.

—Y por cierto—dijo antes de cerrar—, felicidades.

—Gracias—contestó Greg con la misma sonrisa que con Sally.

Una vez sólo, Greg se permitió relajarse y sonreír aún más, rememorando los hechos del día anterior. Ahora le costaría creerse que todo fuera verdad, pero estaba tan feliz que le daba igual en ese momento. Incluso se pensaría el dar otra rueda de prensa.

Sacó el móvil y envió un rápido mensaje.

 _Imprime una de las últimas fotos, la mejor, y dile a Sherlock que la guarde donde no la encuentre_ -GL

Casi al instante, recibió la respuesta.

 _Aunque no te lo creas, Sherlock ya lo ha hecho. Es su forma de daros la enhorabuena. Por cierto, ¿es cierto lo que se rumorea sobre la nueva canción de Adele o es cosa de la prensa?_ -JW

Greg se rió, pero prefirió no contestar. Ese sería un secreto entre Mycroft y él, al igual que tantos otros que crearían estando juntos.

Porque a fin de cuentas, ¿cómo no podía creer Greg que Mycroft estaba enamorado de él?

* * *

¡Hasta aquí hemos llegado! Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído la historia hasta el final, a los que habéis comentado, favoriteado y seguido. Espero que os haya hecho reír y pasar un buen rato.

Un beso y hasta el próximo fanfic ;)


End file.
